Something Missing
by Aralechan2000
Summary: Long after Alice 'returns', cousins Lilla, Kathrynne, and Basel are brought against their will to the Country of Hearts to find something missing. Something is missing in them and in the Country, the trouble is, they have to play The Game to find it. New characters(OCs)and old faces.
1. In Which Cousins Nap and the Game Begins

**A/N: Yay! New story, new fandom! I haven't been updating as much as I should on my other stories (I'm so bad) and I'm really sorry. I'm thinking about putting Own the Night on hold and getting a beta reader because that story needs help.**

** As always I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts (I don't remember the Japanese name, is iiiit. . . Alice no Kuni no Heart. . .?)**

**So, without further ado. . .**

** Let the story begin!**

Though the air was humid the sky was gray and clouds hung low over the emerald green lawn. The lawn was spotted with lavish crème colored tents gilded with lace and silver. Noblemen and duchess swooped across the lawn in elegant suits and long, ruffled dresses. Most people would have been ecstatic to be able to attend such an event or even to know someone who was invited. Most people except Lilla.

Lilla sat in at a curled wrought-iron table, staring stonily at her lap. Events like this were the bane of her existence. Being stuffed into a puffy dress and having her flaming red hair piled so tightly atop her head her skin was pulled taught was not exactly at the top of her 'favorite things to do' list. Unfortunately, having her father being a duke made such a fate part of her everyday life. _Thanks a lot, Pa,_ she thought bitterly. A jewel from the back of her dress dug into her thigh and she scratched angrily at an itch concentrated on her knee that she had skinned earlier that week. An adorable giggle sounded from across the lawn and she looked up so fast her neck cricked.

Kathrynne. Her golden hair was curled in two pigtails and she looked angelic in a creamy white dress and matching hair ribbons. The perfect little girl who was the perfect little example of how everyone in the perfect little world should act. She was the pride of the family and the daughter of Lilla's Aunt Alice. It was humiliating to be told by your parents (sometimes in front of guests) that you should behave more like a girl younger than you. It wasn't hard to hate her.

"Liiiiillla! Oneesan!" the little girl stumbled across the lawn with her arms wide open and ran and hugged Lilla around the neck. It was also not hard to forget how much you hated her.

"Kathrynne chan, how are you?" Lilla asked against her will, her mouth seemingly moving on its own.

"Very well, thank you," she replied. "And you?"

"I'm okay," said Lilla, noncommittally shrugging. Lilla craned her neck, "Hey, um, where's your mom?" she asked hopefully. Aunt Alice, it seemed, was the only person who understood her and her problems with the stuck up stuffiness of their family.

"She is here somewhere," Kathrynne said a little dejectedly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Lilla, her mouth still forming words without her permission.

"You like Momma but you don't like me? How come?" asked the younger pitifully.

"I do like you," assured Lilla quickly lying, this time of completely free will. "It's just. . .well, I guess I think your mom understands me better."

"Oh," Kathrynne whispered. "That makes sense." She grabbed Lilla's hand. "Momma was talking with Auntie Edith."

"Okay, thanks," said Lilla, more than a little unenthusiastically.

"Lilla," chided the six-year-old leading her by the hand, "I know you don't like Auntie Edith but at least pretend to be polite."

She sounded like an exasperated mother but Lilla sighed in defeat and kept walking. At least her Aunt Alice could protect her from her severe Aunt Edith. As they approached Alice noticed her tall lithe cousin, Basel, standing behind his mother, Aunt Edith. Though he was very tall his timid presence was masked by his mother's loud, opinionated one. His dark short-ponytailed hair fell in his eyes and his slouched posture gave the impression of a very small person. Lilla also noticed the way Aunt Alice angled her body away from Aunt Edith. She supposed she still felt threatened and mistrusted by her younger sister.

"Aunt Alice," called Lilla as they neared and Kathrynne walked faster to her mother's side.

"Lilla!" she cried and hugged her niece. Lilla breathed in the scent of cinnamon and clover of her aunt. She had been like a mother when Lilla's mother, her sister, had passed away. Lilla impatiently pushed the thought out of her mind and smiled into her aunt's hair.

"Hello, Lilla," said her aunt Edith briskly, mouth a flat line, eyebrows raised. Her dark hair was pulled severely from her face but somehow it gave the opposite of the effect it should have. It presented the effect of softness on her aunt's features. Lilla blinked, such odd thoughts were entering her mind today!

". . .lla. . .Lilla!" Lilla shook her head, shooing the odd thoughts away like flies.

"You space cadet, your mind is in W-wonderland," smiled her aunt Alice. "You're so much like me when I was your age."

"Sorry," said Lilla through a blush. "What were you saying?"

"I said hello," said Aunt Edith before her Aunt Alice could say anything.

"Hello, Aunt Edith," said Lilla, curtsying, "Basel," she nodded in his direction. He nodded quickly then looked back down.

There was an awkward pause and the five looked behind Aunt Alice at a rose garden Lilla's mother had kept. They all saw one another looking then looked back at each other. Aunt Edith cleared her throat.

"Why don't the three of you run along and play or something of the sort," she said. It wasn't as much a suggestion as a command. "And don't get dirty now," she said as the three cousins awkwardly turned and shuffled to a aged willow away from the groups and tents of the superficial gathering.

When neither Lilla nor Basel spoke Kathrynne, irritated, decided to fill the silence.

"You guys are very unsocial," she stated. Then she yawned. "And normally I'm _very_ social but I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

Lilla nodded in agreement. Her eyes felt heavy and her limbs felt weak and tired, "M-me t-too," she stuttered through a yawn.

"Not me," said Basel softly, speaking for the first time that day.

"Fine," murmured Lilla, falling asleep.

A shriek filed the air and Lilla's eyes shot open. It was late and stars twinkled above them. She looked over and saw Kathrynne sleepily fluttering her eyes open. She turned her head to the right. Basel's eyes were wide and his face was white.

"You scream like a girl," Lilla sighed tiredly. Then she followed his line of sight.

"Oh. . .oh my _god_!" yelled Lilla and Kathrynne followed in suit.

"What _is _that?" asked Basel quietly. The other two nodded their heads in disbelief. In the middle of the now empty lawn was a gaping chasm. The three stood up and walked to the edge of the hole.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kathrynne quietly, looking into the dark pit.

"Oh, I expect they've gone home. It's late, you know," said a voice behind them. The trio whirled around. There in front of them stood a. . .well a _rabbit. _It was wearing a waistcoat and holding a pocket watch. It was talking though, the rabbit was talking.

"O-okay, wh-who, what are you?" said Lilla, throwing her arms in front of Kathrynne and Basel to shield them from whatever this thing was.

"I'm Peter, Peter White," he said, a smile in his voice.

"What do you want?" asked Kathrynne bravely stepping forward. Then she stepped back uncertainly as the rabbit stepped forward.

"I believe- no, I know- I've had the pleasure of meeting your mother and _your _aunt," he cocked his rabbity head to the side. "But you all need to come with me. Ready?"

"Wait- what?" cried Lilla and Basel in unison but it was too late. The rabbit was rushing toward them, forcing them backwards closer to the abyss. As he got closer there was a puff of smoke and where there was a rabbit a second ago there was now a tall young man with long bunny ears and white hair. He wore the same thing as the rabbit and had big round glasses.

He smiled and threw his arms out wide. The three human children screamed as he pushed all three into the whole.

"If there's a whole then down it we'll go," he hummed under his breath as the four fell down the dark well.

The children screamed and yelled in protest, though none as loud as Basel. A pinprick of light appeared at the end of the hole and Lilla pulled Kathrynne closer to her, at least she might be able to cushion fall for her. Then Lilla thought, _I really actually might die_. But their descent slowed as they hit the ground.

Though their descent slowed they still hit the ground with an 'oomph' and their breath was knocked out of them.

Blinking in the bright light they heard the words that would change everything:

"Welcome," said the rabbit, "to the Country of Hearts."

**A/N: How was it? Reviews? Just tell me if I should write more chapters or not. So, I know Basel and Lilla's ages don't make sense in comparison to each other. Also, Lilla's feelings toward Kathrynne, frankly, even I'm not sure what's going on there. Maybe Lilla is bipolar.**

**Lilla: That's not funny. You shouldn't joke about that.**

**AChan: Sorry, no offense to anyone.**

**Lilla: It was pretty offensive.**

**AChan: I said sorry! Back me up here Basel!**

**Basel: . . .**

**AChan: What's wrong?**

**Basel: You gave me a girl name.**

**AChan: I swear it's a boy name!**

**Thank you for reading! Review! Happy late Holidays!**


	2. In Which Peter Explains, Kind of

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! So, I have been for a week without WiFi and let me tell you, it's torture. Anyway my computer is being crappy so I've been staring at it for the last hour, reading**__**Alice in the Country of Hearts ****and eating the insides of Poptarts. I realized, in this spiritual state, that I have a love-hate relationship with Blood and a love-love-moe relationship with Elliot ^/^. **

**Ahem, so back to stuff that has to do with the story I am writing, right now. The rules of the Game (though never quite clear to me) have gotten even foggier in my telling of the story. I didn't think it possible but there you have it. Yeah, so, the outsider-people-things aren't supposed to know that they are outsider-people-things in this story. So let the chapter commence. . .**

Lilla sat up and put a hand to her head. Never mind that she was in a strange land, never mind a man with bunny ears (or was he a rabbit?) had kidnapped them. She had a killer headache and spots danced dizzyingly in front of her eyes. That creepy rabbit may have slowed their fall but it wasn't slow enough. Add the weight of Kathrynne and Lilla's body rebelled. She hauled herself away from the other two and emptied the contents of her stomach on the pink bricks. When she was done she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and crawled back to join her cousins.  
The two were sizing up the rabbit, looking as though they had the mind to escape but weren't sure they could outrun the rabbit man.  
"Now that that pleasantry is over, let us begin," said the rabbit. Lilla stared groggily up at him as he put a hand into his pocket and extracted three vials stoppered with hearts. One was orange, one pale violet, and the other was pink. On all of them, the heart was gold.  
"What are those?" asked Kathrynne for the other two who were clutching their stomachs.  
"These," he said shaking the bottles so their contents sloshed around, "are keys."  
"They don't loo-," began Basel but the rabbit-man steamrollered on.  
"Now, all of you are here because there's something missing. We're missing something here and so are the three of you."  
"Hold it," said Lilla, regaining control of her internal organs. She held up her hands to make him stop. "I am not missing anything, I'm pretty sure neither of them are," the other two nodded, "and why should we help you. You kidnapped us," she added accusingly.  
"Why should. . .you help us?" murmured the man to himself. Suddenly his ears straightened. "If you don't play the Game you can't go back."  
"Fine," said Lilla and she stood up. "Then we're staying here. You can keep your game and we'll stay here."  
"Wait, Lilla, we never agreed-," Basel began but muffled a yelp of pain as she very discreetly kicked him in the shins.  
The rabbit's eyes widened in shock and his ears drooped, "You have to play!" he whined. "It's the rules!" then he smiled oddly. "You have to play, it's against the rules not to."  
"The rules can go-" started Lilla but Kathrynne cleared her throat delicately and Lilla amended. "The ruled can go, um, apply to someone else. Yeah."  
"Do I need to make you drink it?" the rabbit said, cocking his head and slightly uncorking the orange bottle.  
"What? No!" Lilla yelled as the man stepped forward.  
"I had to make Alice drink it," he said smiling reminiscently .  
"You know what, fine, you creeper. Gimme the bottle," Lilla wiggled her outstretched fingers. She heard Basel sigh in relief behind her. The rabbit-man grinned and placed the orange bottle in her hand.  
"Okay rabbit man, your number is up," Lilla held the bottle tightly. "If you don't want me to break this you're gunna have to answer a few questions."

Basel and Kathrynne cringed. Even though they weren't close to their cousin they knew this side of her could be show and be difficult when she wasn't pretending to be a different person at some party. Now she was tossing their ticket out of there up and down.  
"Where are we?" she asked the man who was bouncing up and down in desperation.  
"The Country of Hearts!" he yelled as she threw the bottle even higher. "You can't just replace things like this," he moaned.  
Lilla ignored him. "What is the Game?" she asked expectantly.  
"I-I can't say," he said cringing as she tossed the bottle higher than ever. He flapped his hands in desperation. "I'll get in trouble if I tell again!"  
"Okay, I'm sure you can get another one of these," she smiled and raised the bottle high above her head.  
"Wait! Wait. The Game," he wrung his hands nervously, "it changes every time it begins. Normally it has something to do with the player, the Game Piece, figuring out things about why they've come but this time. . ." his eyes darted back and forth, "That's all I can tell you."  
"Fine. Next question. How do you know Aunt Alice?"  
"I brought her here of course, rather, I suppose she brought herself here. But I escorted her!" he smiled. He seemed to really like Aunt Alice. Stalkerishly so. Lilla exchanged a look with Kathrynne who scrunched her little nose in disgust and confusion.  
"Oh-kaaay. Guys," she turned to her cousins, "do you want to play this game? And help this freak out?"  
"Yes," they gasped in relief and made the sign of the cross in unison.  
"Fine," scowled Lilla. She uncorked the bottle and drained the contents. It tasted like cinnamon and clover, the way Aunt Alice smelled.  
She held the bottle up to the light, "Now what?" she asked skeptically. She felt the same and judging by the way Basel was pinching himself and Kathrynne was experimentally jumping up and down, so did they.  
"Now you find what's missing," the man shrugged.  
"Well what's missing?" Lilla raised her eyebrows and waited.  
"How should I know? I'm only the escort," he smiled and shrank back into a rabbit. "Good luck."  
And with that he dashed off, leaving them to wonder what to do under a bright blue sky.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to get interesting!  
Lilla: Gasp.  
AChan: No need to be facetious.  
Lilla: . . .  
AChan: Why do you hate me?  
Lilla: These skits are stupid.  
AChan: $& #!  
Kathrynne: Don't swear.**

Thanks for reading!  



	3. In Which Tea-Time and Kidnapping Occurs

**A/N: Though this chappie may be more interesting than the previous we are not on good terms with each other. This chapter hates me. Buuuuuut entre vous new old characters. I'm crossing my fingers that this chapter looks better on Fanfiction than on Microsoft Word. **

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Blood Dupre got what he wanted. It was a simple rule: if Blood wants it, give it to him. If nobody would give him what he wanted he could easily take what he wanted by force without even dirtying his hands. You could take most anything you wanted by force: money, goods, land, life. But people would usually just give it to you if you threatened them.  
Some things you couldn't take by force. For example. . .well, the one thing was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't form the words. Almost like something was missing from his brain. It was like an itch you couldn't scratch. He almost laughed aloud at that simile; what a dumb thought!  
He stood up from his desk and stretched like a cat. The sky was flickering, a sign night was soon to come. Tea time. As always, the tea would be held in the garden in the light of tall lamps. He would pour the tea perfectly for his guests who would always be Elliot and the bloody Bloody twins. Elliot would fawn over the carrot dishes and the Bloody twins would end up almost disemboweling someone. If only Alice hadn't left. Tea had been so much more interesting.  
He pulled himself from his thoughts and shook his head. Night had fallen and some servants had taken it upon themselves to set up the table and tea set. Good, he thought as he pulled on his jacket and hat and set off through the long empty halls to the garden. His footsteps echoed on the marble tiles as he entered the garden.  
Flickering lights permeated the dusk, bathing the tea table in soft light. Somehow Elliot had arrived before him and was already stuffing his face with carrot based dishes.  
"Elliot," said the host as he sat down, "don't you know it's rude to begin eating before the host arrives?"  
"Don't you know it's rude to be late to events that you're supposed to be hosting?" countered the long-eared, yellowy-orange-haired man through a mouth of some carrot-based delicacy.  
Blood raised his eyebrows, "Fair enough."  
"Hey," said Elliot, swallowing, "where are the Bloody twins?"  
"I suppose they're out mauling someone. Is it not your job to keep track of them?"

Lilla, Kathrynne, and Basel had been trekking through a dark forest for hours. Before the night had set in much too suddenly, they had opted not to stay in one place for too long. There could easily be creepers like the rabbit-man stalking them and it was best not to give them a clear target.  
Now the night had set in. The ground was uneven and the forest was thick with fat trees that had roots roughly the width of of bologna. The three held tightly to each others' hands, Kathrynne in the middle. The tree branches rustled and leaves shook down on them.  
"What's that?" whispered Basel and he stepped closer to Kathrynne.

"I'm not going to be very good protection from whatever's up there," she hissed. Then she whimpered as two trees blocking their path trembled violently.  
"It's okay, guys, I'll throw this rock at whatever it is," Lilla held a large rock behind her head. "It's probably just an animal."  
"That makes it so much better," snarled Basel. "I'd much rather be ripped apart by wild animals than humans."  
"Shh," hushed Lilla as she stepped forward at took aim at the trees. Before she could throw the rock two figures dropped from their branches.  
Lilla took a step back, her foot caught on a root and she stumbled and fell. Looking up she saw twin boys standing above her. Her first thought was that they were adorable.  
They wore identical uniforms, one in red and one in blue. They had hair dark enough that it looked blue and their big doe eyes matched. How cute- twins. Then she noticed the bloodstained axes they swung back and forth at their sides.  
"Hey, oneesan, this privet property, ya know."  
"Yeah, you shouldn't be here."  
"Like hell I shouldn't," said Lilla standing up. "I don't know where I am."  
"Ignorance of the law is no excuse," said the one in blue.  
"We're gunna have to kill you, oneesan, trespassing is a federal offense," said the one in red.  
"Punishable by death," chimed the other.  
"Wait, brother," said the one in blue, "There's two more."  
"Ah," said the other. They pushed passed Lilla and examined Basel and Kathrynne who stood pressed back to back. Well, it was more Kathrynne's back against the back of Basel's legs.  
"I guess we gotta kill niisan and imoutochan, too," said the one in red.  
"Hey, brother. . ."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't we have tea right now?" said the one in blue. He looked troubled.  
"Oh no!" he cried. "We do! We can't kill 'em and still make it to the party! We might get fired."  
"I have a suggestion," gulped Basel, "how about you don't kill us."  
"No, we gotta kill you, niisan," they said together.  
"Hey! I got an idea!" said the one in blue, hitting his hand with the bottom of his fist. "How 'bout we kill 'em in front of boss at the party! He likes that kind of stuff, right?"  
"Good idea," said the other, high fiving his twin.  
"Let's go, trespassers," said the blue one.  
"Yeah right," scoffed Lilla, "So you can kill us?"  
"Yes," said the one in red. "We didn't wanna tie you up but now we have ta."  
"I'd like to see you try," she sneered.  
Two minutes later the cousin trio stood in a row. Their wrists were bound and their mouths were gagged and they were tired together by one long rope.  
Darnit, thought Lilla. She'd let them all get captured and they were being led to their deaths. She could feel Kathrynne trembling behind her and she felt tears well in her eyes. I'm so sorry, she thought.  
"Oneesan's hair is pretty," said one of them (Lilla couldn't tell; they sounded the same and she could only see their backs).  
"Yeah, it looks like oranges," agreed the other.  
"We should cut some off b'fore we kill her," the other said thoughtfully, "so we can keep it for ourselves."  
"Okay," said the red one, turning around. He pulled a kunai from his pocket and walked to Lilla and grabbed a fistful of her bright orange hair. Lilla felt her hair lighten as the red brother stepped away with a chunk of her beautiful hair. "I got it, brother!"  
Lilla's tears spilled down her face and over her gag. Her hair was a symbol that she was different from all the stupid snobs in her family. It had been so beautiful and long and now it was uneven and choppy. She could no longer be proud of it.  
She was still mourning the loss of her hair as they arrived at a magnificent wrought iron gate. The blue twin pulled a key from his pocket and pushed open the tall gate. They were led through a maze of hedges and immaculate topiary.  
They stopped at a clearing in the maze. Two men sat at a white table that sparkled with silver tea utensils and cakes. Lamps were suspended around the table giving the illusion of daylight.  
"Boss! We're here!"  
"We're not late!"  
A man with black hair, wearing a black top hat decorated with roses and some kin of cards. His white jacket glowed in the lamplight and Lilla felt her heart pound as he walked closer.  
She would have yelled in shock if she hadn't been gagged. All she could manage was a muffled squeak. He looked just like her father. The pictures of him from his wedding day, anyways. She had read about doppelgängers and alternate realities with the 'same' person but this was absurd. Where the heck was this place?  
"You are late," he said. His voice sounded like one of the young noblemen who often attended Lilla's father's accursed parties. "No matter, though. What has the cat dragged in?" he examined the three of them.  
His eyes flickered over Basel. He noticed Lilla's uneven hair and she flinched as their eyes met. He noticed and a (sadistic) smile crossed his face. "I remind you of someone that you're close to? Your father?"  
Lilla's eyes widened in reflex But she refused to shake her head though she desperately wanted to. This was getting weird.  
He turned to Kathrynne. Confusion danced across his features and he squatted so he was face ro face with the girl. He put a finger on his bottom lip and examined her closely. He furrowed his eyebrows. Reaching out with two fingers he tilting Kathrynne's chin up and tilted her head from side to side.  
Get away from her, thought Lilla desperately.  
"Boss, you're being creepy," said one of the twins. The man dropped Kathrynne's chin and stood up.  
"Anyway, we're 'bout to kill 'em," said the other.  
"Am I?" he said, almost to himself. He turned to the twins. "I thought we agreed: no killing outsiders."  
"Ehh? These are outsiders?" said the red twin.  
"Oops!"

"Go put them back," said the other man who was sitting at the table. He stuffed a bite of cake into is mouth. "We don't need any more outsiders."  
"No," said the father doppelganger.  
"Whudda you mean, 'no'?" said the other man who looked like a rabbit angrily. "Remember what happened with Alice? We don't need that again."  
"Untie them," said the doppelganger who, it had become clear, was the boss. "We are all going to have tea."  
"Fine," grouched the twins. They cut the rope off their hostages' wrists and pulled the cloth gags from their mouths. Lilla turned and picked up Kathrynne. Silent sobs wracked her body, leaving in great gasps. Her whole body was trembling. Lilla held the back of her little cousin's head.  
Despite her gigantic grudge against her more than perfect cousin she felt an intense pity for the little girl who was stuck in this waking nightmare. Basel cautiously walked up and stood next to them.  
Lilla handed Kathrynne to Basel who looked more than a little uncomfortable but did his best to comfort her.  
"You," said Lilla pointing at the boss. "What /is/ your problem? She is six! And you!" she turned to the twins. "I'll thank you not to kidnapped and kill people." she took a few deep breaths. "We'll be leaving now. Come on, Basel."  
The two turned toward some random passage in the hedges that lead away from the tea area, Kathrynne still crying silently into Basel's jacket.  
"I'm afraid you aren't permitted to leave," the boss called after them.  
"Sucks for us!" yelled Lilla over her shoulder, continuing to walk away.  
"Bloody twins, permission to kill the outsiders," he paused. "Except the child."  
"Aw, but we don't wanna! We wanna play 'em!"  
"Yeah!"  
"_Go_!"  
"Fine!" the twins stuck out their tongues and raced after the retreating Outsiders.  
As the twins neared them, Kathrynne raised her head. "Wait," she sniffled, "don't kill my cousins. You can take me."  
"No, Kathrynne!" said Lilla and Basel simultaneously.  
"I'm sorry, imoutochan, no can do," said the blue twin, ruffling her hair.  
"Boss said we have to," added the red one. They both looked extremely sad at the thought.  
"If we have tea, will you not kill us?" sighed Lilla, raising her hands in defeat.  
"Back off twins," called the boss. "It's time for tea."  
**A/N: Another chapter down! I have trouble writing Blood, and it makes me sad! I love Blood and Elliot and the Bloody Twins. Heck I love all the Ones With Duties!  
Lilla: You have issues.  
AChan: I know. :3  
Lilla: What's with these weird conversations at the end?  
AChan: They're like omake, okay?  
Lilla: They're not.  
AChan: Whatever! ;n; This is the last one anyway. Meanie.**

Read, review, rinse, repeat.


	4. In Which A Twisted Tea Party Occurs

A/N: wow, I reread the last chapter and +shiver shiver+. There are some weird mistakes in there. Sorry for the random backslashes and words in parentheses. Geez, I'm such an idiot.  
AChan: proofread dummy!  
AChan: I know! Sorry!  
I'll fix that chapter and repost it ASAP. . .as soon as I figure out  
Fanfiction, darnit!  
I want to thank my very speshul friend for posting this for me while my computer is broken. Her name's Safaia no Hono (spelling?) and she has great stories. Now go read and review them.  
Hopefully this next chapter is better.

And so began a twisted variation of a tea party.  
Basel set Kathrynne down and the three cousins marched to the elegantly dressed table. They moved to sit at three chairs that servants had brought swiftly only minutes before. They had come in a flurry and rushed out, heads' down.  
"Ah," said the hatted man, "you two will sit there," he pointed to Lilla and Basel, "and himesama will sit at the head of the table."  
Everyone automatically turned to the head of the table. Where only moments before had been a regular chair now stood a bejeweled thrown.  
"Um, no," said Lilla, "objection. This is really weird and kind of sick."she wound her fingers tightly through Kathrynne's.  
"My apologies," he bowed. Somehow his attitude had changed. "Will this do?" a regular chair, perhaps a bit taller than the others, stood in its place.  
"It's better, I guess," replied Lilla doubtfully. She kneeled to face Kathrynne. She straightened the bows in the little girl's hair and fluffed her dress. "I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can. Okay?" she murmured.  
"Okay," said the younger in a hushed voice. Lilla scooped her up and placed her in the chair then sat down next to Basel who was staring into his empty teacup.  
The boss cleared his throat, "Please forgive my behavior earlier, I'm afraid I haven't seen an outsider in a while."  
Lilla set her jaw and stared him haughtily in the eye, "Not forgiven. Who are you anyway?" she demanded.  
The man smirked coldly, "Amusing. I am Blood Dupre, Hatter Mafia boss." Aha! So he was the boss.  
"Okay then," Lilla said. A queer feeling rose in her stomach. Tea. With a mafia boss.  
Basel seemed to be thinking similar thoughts and was muttering to himself, "Tea. . .mafia. . .tea."  
"Tea?" offered the mafia boss. None of the three acknowledged that he had said anything, lips pressed together tightly, hands clasped. He poured each tea anyway.  
Lilla stared into the amber liquid. This is mad, she thought, The hatter is mad. Oh! The Mad. . .Hatter.  
"I get it," she said suddenly. "This is Wonderland. The three of us are in one of those weird dreams that twins have."  
"Really?" asked Kathrynne hopefully.  
"Really?" repeated Blood. He was challenging her.  
"Yes, really," Lilla said defiantly. She stood up and her chair fell to the marble tiling below them. She picked up a butter knife and examined it closely. "If I kill myself, I'll wake up, right?" she said thoughtfully. "Like how you wake up just before you hit the ground. "  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you," cautioned the man with rabbity ears.  
"Shut up, chicky-rabbit," said the red twin.  
"Yeah. We'll do the honours if you like, oneesan," said the blue twin, holding a scythe at the ready.  
The man whapped each of them upside the head, "How can you be sure this isn't a dream? I feel pretty real to me."  
"My subconscious could be making you say that," Lilla pointed out suspiciously. The man shrugged.  
"Okay, try it if you want. More cakes for me," he plopped down on a chair and began vigorously shoving cake into his mouth with loud om nom-ing sounds. Lilla's mouth opened and she stood disconcerted for a second, by how unperturbed these people seemed at a person threatening to kill themself during tea.  
"Whatever," Lilla shook her head. She turned to Basel. "If this works and I don't die, you guys kill each other too, okay?"  
Basel looked vexed but nodded then looked back down into his tea.  
Lilla held the knife towards her chest. Please let this be where my heart is, she prayed, so we can get out of here. She took aim and drew her arm back then flung it with all her might back at herself. It neared with surprising velocity and she prepared herself for the pain cold of metal on flesh and-  
The knife stopped. It had barely scraped her skin and a small drop of crimson blood blossomed on her collar. Blood was holding her wrist.  
He tutted disapprovingly, "I'd advise you to be less reckless. I'm quite sure that this is reality."  
Lilla threw the knife on the table with a clatter, "Damn you! That was going to work!" doubt flickered in her voice. Would she bleed in a real dream?  
"I can assure you, it would not. You would only succeed in bleeding out."  
"Fine," pouted Lilla. She righted her chair and sat down in a huff. I'll try again later, she thought.  
"Now that that's settled, let's introduce ourselves properly," said Blood.  
"Us first!" the twins yelled in unison.  
"I'm Dee," said the one in blue.  
"'An I'm Dum," said the one in red.  
"'An we're the Bloody twins!" they high fived and grinned, disarmingly similar.  
The rabbit man swallowed a bite of some saccharin desert loudly, "I'm Elliot March," he smiled. His long rabbity ears bobbed maddeningly in his golden hair. Lilla sat on her hands. His ears! It would be so nice just to give them a hard yank. Lilla blinked herself out of her stupor rapidly.  
"Our turn?" she asked and Blood nodded.  
"Kathrynne," she pointed to the little girl, "Basel," she pointed to him, "Lilla," she pointed to herself.  
"And Kathrynne is Alice's daughter," it wasn't a question as much as a statement.  
"Huh? You know Aunt Alice too?" this was freaky- how did everyone know her dear aunt? More importantly, how did he know that Kathrynne was Aunt Alice's daughter?  
"This place is just too weird," she said aloud. Her cousins nodded in sound agreement.

A/N: Ter-deeeeeerr. I watched the Disney Alice in Wonderland the other day. It was fun comparing the characters to the ones in Alice in the Country of Hearts. In completely related news, I recently discovered pasties. Yum. I dunno why their called pasties though. Kind of weird. . . So yeah, another chapter down, sorry for being so long between updates :3. Along with my sucky computer that almost never works properly, my Internet was also down ;n;. So please forgive me. I'll make it up by writing y'all a new chappie ASAP because I know y'all desperately want to know what happens next.  
Read, review, reduce, recycle.

HEYYYOOOO, Im Safaia No Hono! Yes, I'm just a fantabulous friend so I'm posting this for her. Photo bomb? More like fanfic bomb. Lalal. Okay guys, enjoy this story! :33


	5. In Which A Tea Party Goes Wrong

**A/N: Sorry for being so long between updates. **

**E/N: Blame her crappy computer...XP**

"What do you mean 'too'?" asked Elliot, his ears bobbing temptingly again.  
"O-oh, well, the guy who brought us here, um, he mentioned her," said Lilla, caught a little off guard.  
"He was a rabbit, too," supplied Kathrynne from her spot at the head of the table. Despite the twisted way she was appointed, she seemed to be enjoying her title immensely.  
"Hold it!" said Elliot angrily. "Let's get this straight, I am not- I repeat: not- a rabbit!"  
"Nevermind that, Elliot," Blood snapped. "Rabbit? You mean Peter White?"  
"W-well, you see, I think-"  
Elliot stood up abruptly, knocking the chair aside, "Not him again. He brought more outsiders." the not-rabbit-man pulled a rather sinister looking gun from under his jacket.  
"Wait, no!" shrieked Lilla, throwing her hands in front of her face for protection.  
"I'm gunna find that guy and pump him full of lead," he scowled, appearing not to have noticed her. The highly polished artillery gleamed wickedly in the lamplight.  
"Us too!" chimed the twins. Their grins dripped with poisoned honey as their scythes turned into deadly looking bazookas as tall as them. "All right! We're gunna blow 'im up!" they high fived then stood at rapt attention.  
"Ugh," Lilla could feel her eye twitching. She reached up and stilled the pulse. These people and military grade weaponry! "Listen guys, you don't have to kill the man! Why are you so mad anyway?"  
"You're right- you guys are the ones who should be angry!" Elliot said, though he himself still sounded very angry. "You're stuck here 'til your vials fill up."  
"Huh? How do you know about those?" spoke Basel. Lilla started. His presence had been long forgotten by his cousin.  
"Yeah, what he said," said Lilla, trying desperately to keep her cool. Yikes, I forgot he was here! Is this place making me go crazy?  
"Duh," the four natives snorted in unison and rolled their eyes.  
"It's obvious," began Dee.  
"Outsiders can't play if they don't drink the medicine," sang Dum, finishing his twin's thought.  
"Yeah," continued his brother, "and the only way you can leave is-"  
"Wait!" yelled Elliot in realization. He choked a little on a piece of torte and frantically waved his silverware as he swallowed it. "I thought Peter signed a treaty not to bring any more Outsiders here after the Alice Thing. Right, Blood?" he said, turning to his boss for confirmation.  
"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten about that but, you are correct," he said, elegantly sipping his tea.  
"Ha! So he'll get in trouble now! Ha! Serves him right!" Elliot ferociously bit down on a piece of cake. He smirked and mumbled under his breath. It was obvious how much he hated the other rabbit-eared man.  
"We all signed that idiot chickie-rabbit" laughed Dum.  
"Yeah, you only thought of that just now?" continued his brother.  
"Shut up, you punks!" scowled Elliot, gesturing an angry fork in their direction, "Neither of you thought of it at all!"  
Somehow I get the feeling they're winning this, thought Lilla with a sigh. She held up a hand to stall the bickering. "Can you guys just answer my original question?" she asked.  
"Hm?" Blood was the only one who had noticed her due to the fact the other three had begun to quarrel again.  
"My question was: how do you know Aunt Alice? Why does everybody know her?" Lilla demanded, putting as much force as she could into her words.  
Blood sneered coldly. Any trace of being a polite host vanished from his features, "A better question to ask might be why someone wouldn't know her."  
"Someone sounds a little jealous," smirked Lilla. Inside she felt her stomach tying itself into knots. The kind that you accidentally tie in someone's hair which are impossible to untie. That explains his weird princess treatment of Kathrynne, she thought nervously.  
His sneer widened. "I'm not. What I'm telling you is I, unlike you and everyone else here, can see your precious Aunt Alice for what she was-"  
Lilla snarled. She could feel her cheeks reddening with anger and her hands curling into fists. Blood cut off in surprise that someone had actually cut him off. "Finish that sentence," seethed Lilla, "I dare you."  
"I'm scared now" smirked Blood mockingly.  
"I swear, if you say that in front of Kathrynne I will beat you within an inch of your life."  
The two involuntarily glanced at the little girl. Straying from her normal formality, she was laughing as she handed rolled up bits of something-or-other to Basel to chuck at the twins and Elliot to further enrage them and prolong the bickering. Basel seemed mildly displeased at his role.  
"How innocent," remarked Blood scathingly.  
Lilla had never before wanted to strangle someone as bad as she did Blood in that second, "You better watch your mouth," she threatened.  
"Hah," laughed the hatter laughed mirthlessly. "However are you to carry out your threat?"  
"I could shoot your head off from 30 meters," she said, not only for effect. Her father (who looked so uncannily like Blood it made her stomach hurt) had always spirited her away from under the large tree on the back lawn where she read with her mother on lazy summer afternoons. She had much preferred reading with her bookworm of a mother to shooting clay pigeons with her father. Now, though, she wasn't regretting those grueling hours of target practice, the shoulders thrown out of socket, the ears bleeding from the negligence of not wearing headphones. Surely, here where the residents were armed to the teeth, she could filch a gun and snipe the mafia bosses head off.  
Blood smiled, though his eyes flickered uncertainly and his hand gripped rather tightly on his bejeweled cane. "I wish you the best of luck," he said sardonically. He paused, mocking deep thought, "But would you really want your sweet, innocent little cousin to see my rather brain fall out of my ears?"  
"You are sooo lucky there is not a rifle in my hands right now," snarled Lilla, breathing shallowly.  
"I'm sure," he said boredly.  
Lilla stood up, knocking down yet another chair. We're finding Peter and getting the hell out of here, she thought. "Kathrynne, Basel, let's go!" she called to her cousins. The two abandoned their attempts to rile up the twins and Elliot and came to stand by her side.  
"Nice to meet you," Lilla said politely to Elliot and the twins. She turned to Blood. She made a face, "Meh."  
Then she stepped to Elliot. He blushed and took a step back, "Elliot," she whispered. He made a weird noise that sounded like urk in the back of his throat. She reached up.  
Past his chest, past his chin, past the top of his head. She stood on tiptoe. Suddenly she her hand jerked and she grabbed his golden ears. She gave them a solid tug.  
"RUN GUYS, RUN!" yelled Lilla running towards an entrance into the maze. "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder as the trip disappeared into the maze. They were off to find Peter and get the heck home.  
"Heheh," laughed the twins behind their hands as Elliot whimpered and gingerly touched his ears, "Oneechan's got balls."

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA. I'm writing this instead of doing my project that's due on Monday. I'm spinning around in a spinny chair and reading USUK fanfics. Heheheh. Blood's being weird. As a child he was disturbed. Or something like that. Oh, btdubs, this takes place after HEARTS. Not clover or whatever. Speshul thanks to black poppy who's posting this for me. I love ya gurl.**

_**E/N: AW! I love me too! (LOL) Anywayz, here is chapter 5 beloved readers! Updated from my humble computer! XD And if you noticed that the summery is fixed, you can thank me!**__ Blackpoppy.o~_


	6. In Which the Jabberwocky Appears

**A/N: I feel like the end of the last chapter got a little silly. This isn't supposed to be as 'comedic' (I'm not funny) as my other stories. Sorry for being so long between updates! My computer just began working again! And I rewrote half of this chapter—with a completely different plot! So I'm very sorry.**

**Ya'll may look forward to a crap load of new characters/ oc's from now on because I just read Alice's **_**Adventures in Wonderland**_** and **_**Through the Looking Glass. **_**You guys are going to love the red and white queens and how they get along with Vivaldi! They'll probably make their entrance in the next few chapters. **

**Let chapter commenceth!**

After running a suitable distance away from the tea party the cousins stopped. Breathing heavily, the three collapsed at the entrance of a forest, presumably the one they had been lead out of in chains earlier.  
"Lilla," chided Kathrynne between breaths, "You. . . shouldn't have. . . grabbed his ears."  
"Well excu-use me princess," grumbled Lilla. She leaned against a gigantic tree at least five feet in diameter. Getting to her feet, she sighed tiredly, "Well, I guess this is no time for rest," She shielded her eyes from the now-setting blinding sun. "We should just find the castle and we can rest there after we find that rabbit."  
"And kick his prissy backside," said Kathrynne elatedly punching her fist in the air.  
"You're one to talk," Lilla scowled. "Anyway, why are you being so out of character lately?"  
"I figure since we're stuck here it doesn't matter how I act," even as she said it she sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap.  
"Let's just go," said Basel softly but firmly. Lilla and Kathrynne blinked at him, surprised he was actually taking charge of the situation. He stood up and brushed his hands together gently. Lilla studied him. His hair had come out of its ponytail at some point and his hair reached only a little past his lithe shoulders. His slight fingers brushed his dark bangs out of dusky eyes. He tried to wipe some dirt off his face but only succeeded in smudging it across his entire face.  
Lilla felt her cheeks heat up and looked away.  
What the heck, she thought. Why am I blushing? Whatever.  
"Yeah, you're right," Lilla said looking toward the forest, darkening in the twilight.  
"Um, should we really go in there now," Kathrynne reached for Lilla's hand. "It's kind of dark."  
"It'll be fine," said Lilla reassuringly but her hand trembled.  
"It'll be fine," Basel said calmly, placing a hand on Lilla's shoulder, making her jump. He smirked a little and walked further into the woods. What was with everyone being not themselves?  
Kathrynne hurried after him, dragging Lilla behind her. Apparently she thought it was safer with him than with Lilla. She frowned and tried to catch up with her cousins. I thought I was supposed to be the protector, she pouted to herself.  
"Hey, what's tulgey?" Kathrynne asked suddenly.  
"Where'd you come up with that?" Lilla furrowed her eyebrows.  
Kathrynne pointed to a tree even thicker than the ones at the entrance to the forest. A sign on the tree said 'Tulgey Wood'.  
"Um, I don't-" Lilla stammered.  
"Never mind," sighed Kathrynne pressing onward through the dense, dark woods.  
So, as the sun finally fell below the horizon and the sky turned navy blue the children still found themselves tripping and trudging through the thick jungle. The bugs were as thick as the humid air and soon they were covered in bites, scratches, scabs, and random insects they had neglected to flick off; branches tore at clothing and skin alike. By the time the sky paled and the air lightened they had an altogether bedraggled appearance. They looked each other over and sighed heavily, assuming they were all in the same shape.

"Wow," commented Lilla irritably, untying the frilly apron that had been around her waist and throwing it aside. "We look terrible and it is way too hot here. This is wonderland isn't it? Can't it just be perfect?" she asked nobody in particular.

As Kathrynne opened her mouth to answer her annoyed cousin a loud, strangled noise sounded from the trees. The leaves rustled and from the early-morning gloom appeared a creature so _vile_ and _weird_ that all the cousins could do was stare. The thing's face looked like one of those undersea things with the light dangling in front of it and four teeth sharpened to points loomed in its gaping maw. Rough bat wings jutted awkwardly from its back and knocked trees over as it hovered unevenly in the air. Somehow its lumpy lizard body and four legs had been stuffed into some kind of knight's armor.

"Um, but this isn't a real animal," said Lilla dumbly.

"But it's _here,_" disagreed Kathrynne.

"It's right there," Basel stated, pointing at it and the three nodded. _It must be, I can see it. But it's so weird, _thought Lilla.

The monster roared impatiently and managed to rear in the air. It seemed offended that they had forgotten they had forgotten it was there. The cousins slowly turned to the creature.

"How do we fight it?" shrieked Kathrynne and she leapt behind Basel for protection.

"I wish I had a gun!" yelled Lilla out of pure frustration as the thing circled nearer, snapping its mouth lopsidedly. Lilla felt a smooth, cool weight in her hand and looked down. It was an odd gun. Bulky except the handle, top heavy but light. _Odd. _Lilla held the weapon at eye level and braced her feet against the rough forest floor. She prepared herself for the kickback but none came as she fired four rounds into the monster. As the bullets hit, the monster began to shrink until it became a human boy. Maybe fifteen years old, he was tall and his short, blue hair glinted in the morning sun.

"Ni-nice shots," he smiled. He coughed and a splatter of blood fell to the forest floor. The boy slumped against a tree and the light left his cerulean eyes. The gun fell out of Lilla's numb fingers and hit the forest floor with a loud crack._ But I hit a monster, not a human! _Lilla thought desperately.

She gasped as his body began to fade and in its place sat an ordinary pocket watch with a small gold chain. She started to run forward- she heard her cousins behind her- but her limbs wouldn't move.

She could only stand and watch as the shadows peeled themselves from the ground and slither towards the clock. They hissed and greedily grabbed at the clock. One finally got hold of it and slunk away, clutching it closely. The rest slithered after, hissing angrily and grabbing at the other shadow.

Lilla felt her legs again and she sank slowly to the ground. _What have I _done_? What have I _seen_?_ She sat shivering as Kathrynne folded her arms around the older girl's shoulders.

**A/N: OOOOHHH, INTERNAL CONFLICT! It wasn't really though.**

**But like, omigosh, I didn't even know the tulgey wood was in the Disney Alice in Wonderland. I learned the Jabberwocky poem from an improv thing I did. Of course it's actually from Alice Through the Looking Glass. Kudos to those who knew that.  
Oh, you thought I meant kudos kudos? No I meant the candy bar. I want one right now. . .  
On another completely unrelated note, I'm not going to make Lilla and Basel a canon ship (talking like this is an actual story). Just fluff because I'm a trollololol! So I was looking up if you can marry your cousins. Apparently, you can. Apparently, Charles and Emma Darwin were first cousins. Apparently-  
Lilla: Okay, I think that's enough.  
Anyway, I know it's taking a while to get this story going but when I does get going it'll knock your socks off.  
I'm expecting the story to go 15 chapters at the most.  
**


	7. In Which Clocks Aren't Fixed

Julius Monrey woke up to a dull throb at the base of his skull. It wasn't uncommon nowadays. It was basically a warning in his head that told him yet another clock had been carelessly destroyed. Some might call it a blessing. He called it annoying. Sure, it was _good _to have something reminding him to do his job. But it was painful and it also reminded him that the citizens of Wonderland were painfully reckless. He had always been able to ignore it up until Alice had arrived and been horrified to find that life meant nothing. Somehow how her ideas had rubbed off and now looking at a clock actually made him _sad. _Honestly! And it was his job! He laughed dolefully at his pitiful self. Alice really had changed Wonderland, and though he had thought it before, now he wasn't sure if it was for the best.

A loud rapping sounded at his door and he regretfully left his warm bed and pulled on a robe. The amount of broken clocks had risen dramatically over the past thousand-or-so time sporadic periods and now deliveries of clocks came at least twice a time period. He descended his staircase to the door and sighed as he saw the size of the delivery. A faceless Knight of Hearts stood stiffly next to a wooden crate soaked in places with blood.

"A delivery of clocks from her majesty The Queen of Hearts to be repaired!" barked the soldier suddenly, making Julius flinch and grimace. Without a cup of coffee, in the morning he was an irritable, scathing monster.

"I can _see _that," he seethed. He dragged the crate inside his office and slammed the door. The pain at the back of his skull had made its way up to his temples and was pounding out an irregular beat. Deliveries arrived in all size containers; from crates to old tea tins, there was never a moment for him to even catch his breath. As he sat down to begin working for what would probably be several straight time periods a thought occurred to him. The Knave of Hearts, Ace, whose job it was to collect clocks had brought him less clocks then the faceless. Julius growled at the thought and his hand jerked, sending tiny gears and clockwork flying across the workbench. He took a deep, angry breath and stood up to gather all the minuscule pieces from the corners of the desk wear they had scattered themselves. He set the pieces gently down and made his way to the kitchen, deciding he wouldn't be able to work until he in fact had ingested his morning coffee. He stared out the window at the rising sun as the coffee brewed.

If Alice hadn't left- or more accurately: _disappeared_- he would be sitting and doing his job and _she_ would be making the coffee. His mind drifted to the brunette Outsider. Her blue eyes, her smile, her acceptance of him. She was the ideal person (he blushed at the thought), but he supposed that was the quality of all outsiders. He slowly poured the coffee, mind still on Alice.

As he sat down to begin fixing the timepieces again, mug in hand, there was a raucous pounding on the door. He jumped and the coffee mug jerked, spilling its contents all over the already-irritable man. Scowling darkly and uttering curses, he strode to the door. He heaved it open with unnecessary force.

"_What?" _he snarled ferociously, jabbing a tool at the person at the door. Unfortunately, it was a rather weighty tool and it hit the person on the head. It was rather fortunate for Julius, as he was having a rough morning and it was a good outlet for the stressed man's anger. Boris Airay grimaced and rubbed one of his cat ears.

"Ouch, watch where you wave that thing," he grumbled.

"What do you want, cat?" asked Julius, dropping his hand to his side. Boris smiled, cat-like, and sidled past him and padded across the room. He sat down on a sofa and shrugged as Julius twitched in anger.

"I thought you'd like to know that your creepy night is scaring kids," said the Cheshire cat with a coy smile. "The poor children ran away as fast as their feet could carry them- I'm pretty sure they were carrying someone- anyway, he was trying to get here so those kids will probably be here soon, if they had the sense to run the opposite way he was going."

Julius let out an unsurprised sigh, "Why didn't you lead him here, or at least give him directions?"

"Are you kidding?" asked the cat, twitching his tail. "That man is seriously scary! Also, he's impossible to give directions to."

Julius nodded, knowing he had walked right into that one and unsure what to do. He sat back down. "You owe me new coffee, cat," he said, waving his empty mug.

Boris shrugged and stuck out his tongue, "Meh, whatever. I just helped you, we're even." He glanced at the clock maker. "What's with the robe anyway?" he asked.

Before Julius could make a comeback, for the third time that morning, there was a frantic knocking on the door. Julius stood up, giving up on the idea of ever being able to complete his work and opened the door.

Boris padded curiously behind him. In the doorway stood a bedraggled trio, hair tangled, clothing ripped, exposed skin covered in cuts and bruises. A boy, most likely the oldest, held the hand of a girl with golden curls. She held fiercely to his hand, like it was a lifeline. On his back, the boy held a girl with uneven, flaming hair. Her head lolled on its post and her eyes fluttered. From the little they could see of her luminescent eyes, they were glassy and unfocused. She seemed barely conscious.

The little girl looked up, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. "Help."

**A/N: A wild update appears!**

**So long between updates. Yikes. Well, I'm really sorry! I'm so irresponsible. What did ya'll think? Did you like it from a One With Duties' point of view or should I stick to the kids'? **

**Sorry I used italics so much. I just **_**love **_**emphasis. It sounds nice.**

**And now that I'm thinking about it, I don't think I've done a disclaimer yet? Have I? oh well, can't hurt, here goes! **

**I…do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts, Clover, or otherwise.**

**Reviews for updates! For Narnia! **


	8. In Which, Lilla Dreams in a Dream

"_Do you know what parallel means?"_

_It means two things can't cross._

_Our worlds weren't meant to cross."_

Lilla squinted into the blinding light. The ground beneath her fingers was hot and dry like sand. Her limbs felt uncomfortably heavy, but she struggled to sit up anyway, a haunting voice reverberating in the back of her head. She blinked several times and looked around. She was sitting in the middle of an empty plain, dry and hot as a desert. A memory resurfaced of a playing in a sandbox on a hot summer day.

_ Five-year-old Lilla scooped up the warm sand into a pile and carefully stuck a twig in the top. Her castle. She felt a presence behind her and a shadow descended over her sandcastle. _

_ "Mom-"she began but stopped when she realized it was a child her age. "Huh? Who are you? This is my yard!"_

_ He ignored her question, "I like your castle. It reminds me of my house." she stared blinkingly up at him. His face was protected by the shimmering glare of the sun._

"Dreams can tell you things. They're the embodiment of memories," Lilla whipped around, cricking her neck in the process. As she rubbed her stinging neck, she looked up. Floating above her was a pale man in his early twenties. His dark hair and pale skin paired with his eye patch and buckled suit gave the impression of another lord at a gala but unlike the lords he looked like, he seemed nowhere near as cold.

"Huh?" Lilla said confusedly. "What do you mean? This is a dream? Memories?" she paused for a second and took in the man in front of her. "And your floating," she added as a afterthought.

He laughed and looked down at his feet, hovering just above the ground, "I am," he smiled. "And you are correct. This _is_ a dream."

"What is?" she asked. "What's happening right now or where I'm sleeping?"

"Exactly," he smirked, much to Lilla's annoyance and confusion.

"You're confusing!" yelled reproachfully up at him from her seat on the ground.

"Hah, I get that I lot," he said, sinking to the ground and standing next to her. Lilla sighed and studied his face.

"Look, this doesn't make sense. Dreams in dreams. Floating men. I just want to get my cousins home safely," Lilla said pleadingly. "Please."

He grimaced, "I'm sorry, Lilla, but that isn't up to me. I can only assist you. You need to find something here before you leave."

"How do you know my name?" she asked weakly, drawing her knees to her chest and staring into the clear blue sky.

_She's given up already, though I didn't take her for that type, _thought Nightmare, _she has been through a lot though, _he thought as he connected his mind with hers and felt her memories flooding in and mixing with his. "I'm a dream demon, I can hear your thoughts, your secrets, your innermost desires."

"Well stop," she grumbled and picked at a thread on her sleeve.

"Sorry. I'm Nightmare," he said, offering her a handshake she grudgingly took it, and the two sat in silence for a while, until Nightmare noticed a shiny piece of paper sticking out of her dress pocket. "What's that," he asked, pointing to the small, folded rectangle. His clock ticked faster.

No objects were supposed to come into dreams unless they were approved by him or they were a symbol of a role unless- _no._ There was no way.

She shrugged curiously and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He accepted it with trembling hands and unfolded it fearfully. The photo was faded but it clearly depicted a smiling boy through the hues of brown and beige. His bright cerulean eyes twinkled mischievously and his hair stuck up in the front. Through the photograph his hair seemed almost _blue_.

"What is it?" asked Lilla cautiously, at him paling even more than his normal shade. He shook his head and tried to hold it out of her reach but she snatched it before he could. She examined it for a millisecond; she gasped and dropped it like it was on fire. It was the boy she had shot, the boy whose clock had been stolen, the boy she had neglected to remember, the boy she had known since-

"You know-?" began Nightmare and she nodded with wide eyes. His shoulders sagged and his eyes drooped wearily.

She took a breath, "Nilakanta," they spoke the boy's name together. As the last syllable was uttered the photograph on the ground glowed fiercely and from it flew two balls of light, as bright as the sun.

Nightmare jumped up, "No!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at the burning lights. "No! This is _my _territory and I demand you leave!" all Lilla could do was watch with an open mouth as he yelled.

_Tut tut, do not speak to us like that_

_You have no power over us, but us over you_

_And yet you dare to speak to us like that?_

Two voices spoke as one, addressing Nightmare. The words hovered in the air like pressure before a storm. Their voices, as different as night and day yet as similar as siblings had fluidly become one.

As much as Lilla desperately wanted to jump up and defend Nightmare who had been kind to her, there was something so powerful and dangerous about the lights glowing in the sky. Some kind of ancient and dangerous power she didn't dare cross. Even as she thought this, the two balls of light wobbled and exploded.

Silver and mica flakes rained down and in the place of the two floating orbs were two women, the same age as Nightmare. They looked exactly the same and at the same time, totally different. The woman on the left side was clothed completely in white. A white dress hung on one shoulder, cinched just below her bust with silk and lace flowing freely below that. Her pale, platinum hair spilled down her back with a few loose strands by her ears and a braid circling her head. Her flawless skin radiated the color of moonlight but her eyes were cold, calculating and dark like opal and the only other spot of black other than the glinting black opal at her throat. Lilla only moved her gaze to the other woman when the lady in white gently tapped the other's hand. Lilla whipped her head to examine the other woman but she disappeared in a flash of black.

The woman gazed kindly down at her and reached out to stroke Lilla's chin. It would have been creepy in any instance but it reminded Lilla so forcefully of her mother who used to do the same when Lilla was scared or sad or confused.

_Lilla_

A warm smile from her and a warning shake of the head from Nightmare who seemed too frightened or possibly upset to do anything.

_Lilla, it's so nice to finally meet you._

_I have a favor to ask of you so please, come with me._

The woman held out a hand beckoningly and Lilla reached out tentatively. "No!" Nightmare darted forward and smacked Lilla's hand away like she was a toddler reaching for candy she was forbidden from. "I can't allow this!"

"Why not?" Lilla was entranced by the woman and her offer. She reminded Lilla oddly but forcefully of her mother.

"Because!" he said imploringly. He swallowed, "I can't tell you."

"I'm tired of people not being able to tell me!" yelled Lilla furiously whipping around to face him. "No one can tell me anything and if nobody will tell me then I'll just figure it out _myself!" _ she could feel hot, angry tears streaming down her face, then a firm, soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the floating woman who pulled her into a gentle embrace and in an instant they were both gone.

Nightmare lunged forward to stop them but they were already gone. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned in frustration._ This is my entire fault, what am I going to do? _

When Lilla opened her eyes she was in a round room made completely of shiny white marble. The woman sat on a tall black throne and Lilla at her feet.

_My name is Xue. _

Beat.

_Now, Lilla. I need something from you, and you need something from me._

_You need to find someone missing._

**A/N: HELLO MY WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL CHILDRENOF THE CORN. It has been far too long between updates and for that I apologize. I recently made the mistake of joining the track team. Never again ^ J ^ . Well anyway, my computer was finally fixed but I wouldn't hold me to that. Now that it is, though, I'm going to try to update every Friday (crossing my fingers). **

**As per usual, I own nothing. **

**Please review. For the children, the poor things.**

**ARALE OUUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. In Which, the Past is Examined

**A/N: This chapter is going to be considerably shorter (I know they're short as it is) and, I'm sorry guys. I just had a really good idea for a story and I want to start it. I'm sorry! **

**And I would also like to apologize for not updating last Friday- I was out of town at a soccer tournament. **

**SO, ALL APOLOGIES ASIDE, LET THIS WONDERFUL TALE COMMENCE.**

"I'm sorry but," Lilla struggled to find the right words, "how can _I _help _you_? From what I've seen you're so powerful, as it is. I'm just a lost girl trying to get home. I can't help you."

_O, but Lilla, you are so powerful._

_The ones with the most power are the Outsiders._

You _have even more power than my sister and I because_

_Everything depends on the actions of the Outsiders._

"Who are you?" asked Lilla shakily. "You're saying you have power, who are you? How much power do you have?"

_My sister and I are the Overseers_

_I am the warm day sun:_

_I'm Yang._

"Yin . . . and Yang?" Lilla looked up questioningly, the woman nodded gracefully and with cold pride. "I see," Lilla bit her lip. "But I still don't understand why you need my help and, what's an Overseer?"

_Let me explain it all to you._

* * *

_She swooped forwards gracefully with her eyes closed and pressed her left thumb to Lilla's forehead. After a second her eyes snapped open, full of blinding white light. Lilla was frozen in fear as the light burst forward to reach her and claim Lilla's eyes as her own, sending her reeling into the unknown._

_When Lilla opened her eyes the harsh light was gone, replaced by a buttery glow of a good memory. A chubby seven-year-old with bright blue hair and shining eyes sat at around table of a meeting. He was easily the youngest there, though nobody looked to be over twenty. It was odd considering everything looked so formal. His boots swung back and forth beneath the table and his hands fiddled with the clover fastened to his miniature lapel, just like everyone else in the room. Clearly, the young boy was excited. He whirled around, taking in the people surrounding him._

_To his right was a girl about sixteen. Her purple hair fell around her shoulders and a small crown sat on her head. She sat primly and properly with her lipsticked lips pressed tightly together. She surveyed the room shrewdly, paying no mind the twelve year old boy with black hair clutching tightly to her hand. To the left sat a boy swinging his legs almost as fast. His brunette head whipped back and forth and he was laughing at something unapparent. Before anything else could be observed, a voice called for order._

_"Alright, I hereby call this Clover Council to order!" a younger Nightmare of eighteen or so clapped his hands. The talking quieted to soft whispers, and then nothing as the rustling of papers and sifting in chairs came to a stop. "First order of business, announcing the newest of 'the Ones with Duties':" he acknowledged with a slight tip of the head, the blue-haired boy who grinned fiercely in return, "Nilakanta."_

_The boy stood up and smiled at his fellow burden barers. They smiled back uncertainly, unsure why he was so happy to have such a fate._

_"He is holding the role of the Jabberwocky," said Nightmare, consulting his papers for confirmation. "Welcome."_

_Applause._

_And then everything blurred and Lilla could see all of the events of his life unfolding before her. Nilakanta learning his duties. Nilakanta shooting a gun. Nilakanta transforming into a beast. Nilakanta playing in a forest or in a meadow. Until he looked about thirteen and the memories faded._

* * *

Lilla gasped and opening her eyes, resurfacing from the past. "W-what. . .?"

Yang was staring at her intently, with a desire for something Lilla couldn't see in her eyes_._

_When he was thirteen, he disappeared._

_I want him back. _

_After all, a son needs his mother._

Lilla blinked but said nothing. _ I know him, _she thought, _I know why he disappeared. He's not just the boy I killed. He's the boy I loved._

**A/N: WHAAAAT? But you guys saw that comin', ya'll are so smart.**

**I hope you like the mini Ones With Duties. **

**Or should I say. . .Ones With Cuties. geddit? Cuz they're cute 'n stuff?**

**That was the worst thing I have ever typed. I am so sorry.**

**Bye for now, brochachos. **

**XOXO, Aralechan2000**


End file.
